


High Up on the Balcony

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, D/s elements, Dom!Ketch, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Sub!Sam, Top!Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Ketch and Sam enjoy some ~naughty time~ outside on the hotel balcony
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	High Up on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Public Sex

When Arthur Ketch woke up in the luxurious hotel bed, he realized that he was alone. 

Yawning, he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom nude. Once he was relieved, he began to hunt for his lover. He noticed that a fresh pot of coffee had been made and that the doors leading out to the balcony was slightly ajar. Smiling, he picked up one of the complimentary bathrobes before heading out to the balcony. 

Sam was curled up in one of the lounge chairs. His own bathrobe was slightly off of his shoulder and open, enough that Ketch knew that it was accidental. In one of his hands was a cup of coffee; in the other, a book. 

Sam looked up and smiled at Ketch. “Good morning, Art,” he said. 

“Good morning, Sam,” Ketch hummed as he leaned down and kissed Sam sweetly. “Have you been up for very long?” 

Sam shook his head. “Maybe fifteen minutes or so,” he said. “Didn’t want to wake you.” 

Ketch chuckled as he ruffled Sam’s hair. “So polite and considerate, unlike so many of your countrymen,” he teased. 

“My countrymen aren’t the ones known for being aloof and standoffish, Art,” Sam laughed as he closed his book. He stretched and Ketch watched, letting his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s body. 

“The sun feels wonderful,” Sam added. 

“Mhm,” Ketch hummed as he climbed onto the lounge chair with Sam. His mind was going down naughty lane, and Sam saw it in Ketch’s expression. 

“What are you thinking of, love?” Sam asked as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“Thinking about how to take you next,” Ketch admitted. 

“How did I guess?” Sam laughed. “And I take it that you want to do it on this balcony?” 

“Of course,” Ketch scoffed. 

“Exhibitionist,” Sam teased. 

“Pot, meet kettle,” Ketch said. “For that, I should tie you to the railing and fuck you.” 

“Promise?” Sam hummed, batting his lashes at his lover. 

Ketch smirked, dark and lustful. “Do you really want me to do that?” he asked. 

Sam shrugged and sipped his coffee, a slight smirk on his face. “Only if you do,” he said.

For the next two minutes, the only sounds to be heard was the traffic eight stories below, with it being the morning rush hour traffic. 

Ketch observed Sam during that time before he headed back inside. When he came back out, he was carrying three of his ties. 

Sam arched a brow at Ketch. “What is the third tie for?” he asked. 

“Well,” Ketch smirked, “I can’t decide if it’s so no one can hear the pretty noises you make, or so you can’t see how many people are watching you take my cock. Opinion?” 

Both were  _ very  _ pleasant ideas, but Sam liked one idea more than the other. “Blindfold,” he said. 

Ketch smirked. “Give me your safeword, poppet.”

“Detroit,” Sam shivered. 

“Good,” Ketch said, rewarding Sam with a tender kiss to his forehead. He gently pulled Sam out of the lounger. “Do you want me to put the blindfold on you first or do you want to be tied up first?” 

“Blindfolded, please,” Sam replied, pressing himself into Ketch. 

Ketch smiled warmly and set two of the ties aside, keeping the third one in his hands. Gently, he tied it around Sam’s head, obscuring his vision. 

Sam’s breath hitched as his world became black, and he leaned into Ketch’s comforting embrace. 

“I’ve got you, poppet,” Ketch whispered as he led Sam over to the railing. He turned Sam around and guided his hands towards the railing. “There’s so many people on their morning commute right now,” he added, nipping the shell of Sam’s ear. “I wonder how many of them will watch you be taken apart by me.” 

Sam groaned as Ketch picked up the other two ties and tied his lover’s hands to the railing, enough so that Sam would be somewhat bent over. When he was satisfied with the knots he had made and the security of them, Ketch flipped Sam’s bathrobe up, exposing his ass. He nudged his legs apart a little bit, revealing Sam’s puffy and well fucked hole. 

“Want me to prepare you at all, darling?” Ketch murmured. “Show off how truly  _ desperate  _ you get for me?” 

Sam shook his head. “Please, just fuck me, Sir,” he moaned. 

“As you wish,” Ketch hummed, opening his own bathrobe. Grasping Sam’s hips firmly, he slowly pressed his hard cock into the hole. 

Sam cried out in pleasure as he felt every inch of Ketch slide into him, shivering. His hands grasped at the railing the best he could and he groaned, enjoying the public spectacle. How many people were watching? How many people would see it, commit it to memory? Think about it when they were alone? He wouldn’t know, because he knew Ketch would never tell him, and he liked that. 

Ketch bottomed out inside Sam and gave him a few minutes to adjust. He casually looked over Sam’s shoulder onto the street below, seeing a small crowd with their phones out. He looked over to the neighboring balconies and saw that no one was out and he smirked. “We’re already starting to draw an audience,” he whispered in Sam’s ear as his hips slowly began to fuck Sam. “How do you want this pace, hmm? Do you want it slow and sweet, or for me to take you hard and fast, like the dirty little slut you are for me?”

Sam whimpered and dropped his head. “Hard and fast, please,” he moaned. 

“Ah ah ah,” Ketch tsked. “Hard and fast please, who?” 

“Sir,” Sam gasped. “Hard and fast, please, Sir.” 

“There we go,” Ketch said. He then set a brutal rhythm, jarring Sam and making him cry out in pleasure even louder, his back arching beautifully. 

“That’s my precious little American slut,” Ketch purred deeply. “Getting fucked out in the open like this. My, my. What would Dean say if he saw you like this?” 

Sam whimpered and whined, each word thrilling him to his core. 

“There’s people with their phones out, you know,” Ketch groaned, angling his hips just a little bit, searching for Sam’s prostate. “I wonder if they’re taking pictures or videos of you?”

Sam mewled and shivered, giving a loud cry as Ketch found his prostate. “Sir, Sir, please, please, I need to cum, please,” he begged. 

“Already? Are you that much of a dirty little slut that you cum so quickly?” Ketch teased. 

“Sir, please,” Sam begged. It was a lot. He was outside on a beautiful morning, tied to a balcony, blindfolded, being fucked for anyone and everyone to see- and he’s certain a  _ lot  _ of people have seen him. Or at the very least,  _ heard  _ him. He’s not exactly a quiet man in bed, something that Ketch reveled in. Even if he had no opinion on the third tie, he’s still certain he’d end up blindfolded. He cried out again as Ketch continued to ram his prostate. He could feel everything, smell everything, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. 

If Ketch was honest with himself (and he usually was), he wasn’t going to last long either. Exhibition always got him going very quickly. “Alright, my little poppet,” he cooed. “Cum for me.” 

Sam came with a cry, his body shaking. And as Ketch watched… some of that cum flew out of Sam’s cock and onto the pavement (or maybe a person) below them. 

“Something for the adoring masses?” He teased in Sam’s ear before giving a growl and cumming deep inside of Sam, unable to withstand the might of Sam’s hole clenching around him. 

Sam slumped against the railing, and Ketch worked quickly to release his lover and to carry him inside. Now it was time to pamper his boyfriend who had just given him (and several others) a precious gift. 

After all, they still had a sixteen hour flight the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
